When the Heart Loves
by GoodWitchOfTheNorth
Summary: Mirai Trunks returns to find he's in a different time than before. He meets the GT gang, and his other self! Then a mysterious girl arrives to Chikyuu. Who is she? What is she destined for? This is my first fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Goodbye

She was gone. Even though it was 6 months since her death, Trunks could still feel the sharp dagger in his heart as if she had died yesterday. His mother was all he had left, and now she was gone. After defeating the last threats of his world Trunks found solace in Bulma, and together they helped bring the city back from the dead. For 7 years she was there to help guide him, and keep him company, but now she was gone. She was his mother, his father, his friend. Where would he go now? There was no one left. They're all dead. He couldn't go back home, it was so empty without Bulma there to comfort him. She was his only family. To him, home was no longer home. He shuttered. No he wouldn't go back.

_Oh mother, I wish you were here to tell me what to do. You could always help me. _

He shut his eyes and clenched his fists, fighting the urge to cry. They were all gone. A tear escaped his eye's tight grip, betraying his feelings. No more death. He couldn't take it. He couldn't live like this, watching another person he loved die. No more!!!

He wished he could just be somewhere where there were friends, and family to love him. He just needed someone to care. To feel happiness again. He sat in silence for what seemed like eternity, wrestling with his thoughts. He had visited her grave many times, but never at sunset. He looked over at the horizon, seeing the city glow in the dying sunlight. The city was finally at peace again after the terror of the androids. The city was safe. He stared at the sun, not looking at it with his mind. He thoughts traveled through his memories like a sporadic dream. Then he thought of the past. The past! That was it! His mother's invention would be the link for him to return to a time where there were people to love him. He would just go for a short while to get away from the grief, and to get away from death for a time. He turned and looked at the gravestone before him. He gently placed his hand on the words etched as if touching them would make them come alive. He whispered, "I will see you again."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Escape

She had to escape, but her mind was a blur. She didn't have much time to consider her options. But what options were there? She had to get out. She looked around at her cell and was relieved that this was the day that she would last see this place. Whether she lived or died she didn't care, she had to get out. Upon her arms there was a metal holding restraint that covered everything up to her elbows. Not only did they join her hands together but they somehow were indestructible. Around her head there was also a restraint, like a hallow, or a crown. This was the more bothersome contraption, for it was this ring around her head that restrained her greatest power. She was weak without her power. But the one power they were unable to suppress was her strength, and that was her ticket out of here. Ever since the horrible news reached her ears she schemed up a plan to escape. Now was her day. There was only one guard on duty, and his master, that…monster…had gone to a "diplomatic" discussion and left the ship for 5 hours. She stared at the door, which was the starting point for her race to freedom. Once she took that door down, there was no turning back. She closed her eyes for focus, and took a deep breath in. Then, like a fire, she swung at the door with all her might. It folded just enough for her to get by. She stepped out only to be greeted by the guard. She had to take out the guard before he alerted the ship. The guard must have been twice as tall as she was and twice as wide too. He boomed toward her, "Where do you think you're going little missy?" He grabbed at her, but since she was quicker than he was, she easily dodged him (he wasn't very bright). She kicked him where it hurt, and swung her indestructible metal "arm" at his face. She wasn't sure if he was dead, all that she cared about was that he ceased to move. She quickly searched the area for more threats…no one. That was her cue. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest, and her blood pumped the adrenaline to her limbs. She had the plan in her mind for days. She must find the scouting pods. Only one person fit in a scouter pod and they were only used to investigate new planets. They were always set to a predestined place and were seldom used for returns. It would be days before they figured out were she was, and it would take her days to reach her destination. Plus, scouter pods always traveled faster than a Kalamar fighting vessel. If it took a pod one day to reach its destination, it would take a Kalamar fighting ship three months to push itself. It was perfect. Then she saw it, the scouter pod hub. She looked around at all the doors leading to different pods. Which one would she enter? Oh it didn't matter. She went to one of the doors, and didn't realize that there was a code required to open the pod. Since she couldn't use her fingers, she just jammed the controls hoping it would open. To her relief it did, and the door whooshed open. She stepped inside and sat down. The computer spoke, "Welcome Kalamar scout. Preparing to deploy pod." The door then sealed shut and she felt the pod starting to detach from the ship. She looked out the window and saw the ships side become smaller as she was pulling away. This was it, she was leaving. She couldn't believe it was that easy. Then the pod was free, and started moving away. The computer spoke again, "Destination, Chikyuu. Approximate travel time is 4 days." 4 days! _They better serve food on this thing_. She looked down at her body and saw the wounds that were afflicted. She didn't realize how bad she was until now. She hoped that she could last 4 days. Well it didn't matter if she lived, she was now free. She laid her head back in exhaustion and relief. She closed her eyes, for the first time she will rest without fear. _Chikyuu, well I don't know where that is, but whatever the place, I know it will be beautiful._ She looked out of the window and could see that the ship was now in full view. Freedom never looked so good.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Some language and mild sexual content

Chapter 3: Hello me

There it was, the time machine.

After he returned from his former journey, Bulma and Trunks took out valuable parts of the machine and destroyed them so the machine would never be used again.

They didn't wish to destroy the whole machine so they only took out parts from the inside.

He was the only one who knew what the parts were, and how they were built.

So, he went to work.

All day long he diligently worked on preparing those missing parts thinking about, and anticipating his arrival.

Unfortunately he only had his memory as a guide because nothing was written on paper or in the computer for fear that someone might come across them.

At last he finished. But there was a small uneasiness with his finished work. Somewhere in his mind he felt like he was forgetting something.

He checked his work again, but didn't see anything missing.

_Oh well, I never forgot anything when it comes to building things, so it should be all right. It may be my natural apprehensiveness to travel. _

Everything seemed to be fine, so he just continued and went to clean off and gather his things.

He returned to the machine and opened the clear dome, situating himself comfortably inside.

He looked down at the consul, _Man, it's been awhile since I have used this_.

After a few moments he remembered what to do and pressed the correct buttons to place him in the time he last left so that he would miss the androids and Cell so to not make another rift in the time/space continum.

"Well here goes nothing." He pressed the final button. Then, he was off.

He always hated this part, never being sure if you are going to make it on the other side.

This time, no one knew he left, and no one knew of his arrival so if he died now, no one would ever know.

He would simply vanish.

Trunks had been through many, **many** frightening moments in life, but this one was one of the most nerve-racking experiences that ever infected his mind.

To simply vanish without anyone knowing was a depressing idea.

He quickly brushed it aside and concentrated on his journey.

The machine seemed to be going fine, making the usually bumps and noises.

Then, something started to happen. A loud beeping was coming from the consul.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The computer flashed warnings, lights, and sounds, telling him something was not right.

"What is going on?"

Trunks franticly pressed buttons and pulled levers hoping to fix the problem. What was wrong?

The warnings seemed to be getting louder, and faster.

Trunk's heart pounded in his chest, and his sweat drenched his forehead.

He had to stop this, he had to stop this!! STOP!!!

…..blackness……

Trunks slowly opened his eyes as if from a deep sleep.

His head was throbbing in pain. "…ehh…what…happened?"

The machine was stopped.

He looked at the control board and saw a mess of wires and sparks. It was no longer useful.

"Oh shit!" He sat up, and he fiddled with the wires and buttons and realized there was nothing he could do.

He thumped his head on the side of the ship in frustration. "What am I going to do?"

Then there was a strange smell…like….smoke.

From the consul he could see smoke filling the machine.

Trunks punched the glass dome covering to free himself from the fumes.

He flew over to its side, started to cough clearing his lungs.

He looked over at the time machine and it seemed to be pretty damaged.

He pressed his hand against the side and immediately pulled it away. "OW!! It's really hot!"

Then he heard a small whistle sound. He strained his ear to hear it. "What's that noise?"

At once he realized what it was and immediately started to fly away from the machine.

All of a sudden there was a loud **BOOM** behind him and Trunks was thrown to the floor by the explosion of the machine.

He turned around and saw a smoldering, disintegrated mess.

Shock and terror resonated from his body.

"THE MACHINE!!" He quickly flew towards it to see if there were any remains.

All he could see was bits of metal, glass, and plastic. There was nothing left.

He sank to his knees and looked at the floor, searching for answers in his mind. What could have happened?

What did he forget?

He slammed his fists in the ground causing earth-shattering craters.

"AHHHHH!!!!"

What was he going to do now? Where the hell was he? Or really, **_when_** was he?

For the first time he looked around at his surroundings. He seemed to be in the middle of a desert.

Yet it looked oddly familiar.

Familiar is good. He looked in the distance and could see possible signs of a city.

Hope. He had a new energy spring forth within himself. Hope.

Getting up, he rubbed his eyes and peered again at the city making sure that it was not a mirage.

He looked back at the machine, seeing if maybe there was something worth saving.

He shook his head, nope, it was all dust.

He turned toward the city and took off flying.

As he neared the buildings, he recognized it. Central City!!

It was the same Central City of his past, but at the same time there were differences he couldn't quite place.

But what did it matter, it was his hometown!

When he arrived he landed where no one would see him land.

He ventured out to the sidewalks and watched as people were bustling to and fro, living out normal human lives.

It relieved his heart to know that there were no threats, and that the city was not destroyed, but at peace and naïve as always.

Near him, he witnessed a woman standing in front of a shoe store and staring into the glass, eyeing every possible option.

"Excuse me miss, but may I ask you what year it is?"

The woman looked at him oddly. She thought he was joking and told him, "Why don't you just go pick yourself up a newspaper."

The woman left Trunks and continued to proceed into the store.

Down the sidewalk he spotted a newspaper stand.

He headed towards it and found today's paper.

He looked at the date written at the top of the page.

No! It couldn't have been…no!

The date had to be wrong.

It was the same day and same year he left. It was as if he never got into that time machine.

_But that can't be. That would mean my mother would be dead, and all my friends. It would mean that I didn't accomplish anything by fixing the Time Machine to return to the past. It is just the same day._

But this wasn't the same city he left. It wasn't the city that was still struggling to rebuild itself, for this city seemed to be thriving. What was going on?

He decided to walk down the street hoping to find answers.

In the middle of the city was a tall building that towered over the others.

On the top of the building he saw the symbol of Capsule Corp.

CAPSULE CROP! He will definitely find some clues there.

Quickly he walked to the entrance of the building, anxious to find out more.

Being next to the skyscraper he looked up, it seemed much more daunting now that he was close.

He stood outside the doors, slightly nervous at what he might find.

Pushing the glass revolving doors, he stepped inside to a very large lobby with dozens of people quickly coming from here and there dressed in business attire, and yakking on their phones.

Upon the marble ground was a large image of the CC logo of Capsule Corp. The very same logo embroidered on his jacket.

Many people walking past him stared as they walked by, eyeing him in a weird manner.

One man bumped into him on accident.

He nervously bowed, "Sorry Mr. President!" then rushed off as if frightened.

Trunks raised an eyebrow, "Mr. President?"

He continued to walk toward the front desk, still wondering if that man was sane.

He looked at the receptionist. A young lady, who was tall, slender, long curly blonde hair, and wore business attire that looked like it could have been bought at a strip store.

She sat at the desk filing her nails, chewing bubble gum as her red glossy lips smacked together while she spoke on her head set, "Argh, that bitch makes my blood boil. Who does she think she is? All I need to do is just get out of this place. Man I can't wait to get out of this job so I can find better pay."

Trunks coughed in hopes of getting her attention, but she didn't listen. "Ahem, excuse me miss, but could you help me?"

She paused for a moment and frowned telling the person on the phone, "Hey, I gotta call you back but there's a fella here who seems to want to make my job worse." Hanging up the phone she turned to him, "Can I help y—Oh!"

She looked at Trunks and sat up straight and seemed to be extremely shocked. Tints of red were illuminating her cheeks.

"Mr. President! I am so sorry. I will never do that again. Please forgive me." She fixed her hair, and pressed her shirt, making sure nothing was out of place, "Wow, you look different. Did you do something to you hair? Where did you get those new clothes?"

Trunks was utterly confused. She too called him President.

"I'm sorry, but who did you say that I was?"

"Why you're Trunks Briefs, the president of Capsule Corp. But I thought you were having a business meeting in your office. You said you wouldn't be available till 3:00."

Did he hear right? The President of Capsule Corp.?? Something was odd.

"Ok, if I'm the President of Capsule Corp., where is my office?"

She looked at him with a puzzled look and said, "Um, you're office is the top floor sir, it's always been there."

Trunks turned around to leave even though he was still confused. "My office?" He then started to walk toward the elevators. _Hmm…I guess the only thing I could do is to go up there to find out more answers or will it just lead me to more questions?_

The receptionist continued to stare at him as he walked off.

"Man, I always thought he was cute, but today he looks **_real_** good. ...sigh"

Trunks waited for the elevator and when the next one opened he walked in.

He stood and looked at the numbers on the side.

The top floor was the 50th floor, but it was restricted.

Next to the button was a fingerprint encoding devise.

He placed his index finger on the pad and it responded, "Welcome Mr. President. Proceeding to the Penthouse office."

"Humph, would you look at that." Trunks was continually being amazed by the turn of events.

"Something must have happened when the Time Machine crashed. I must be in a different world."

His mind tried to piece together the possible reasons why the machine crashed.

Finally he reached the floor he wanted and the doors opened.

It revealed a large luxury room, with plenty of necessities.

In the middle was a living area with a large, flat-screen TV. Opposite him was a window that extended through the length of the room.

He walked over to the window and looked down. "Look at this view. I can see the entire city."

Peering through the glass he silently observed people and buildings.

Then, something caught his eye. A small round home in the distance. On the house was the CC symbol.

It was his house! It looked somewhat bigger than he remembered but it was still his house!

He couldn't believe it!

He was just about to turn and leave when he heard a sound.

It was coming from another room. He turned around and saw an adjoining room in the corner that he never noticed before.

The door was open but he couldn't see inside.

He heard a thumping noise and muffled voices.

As he neared the room, the noises grew louder. It seemed to be….moans.

One was definitely distinguishable as a woman's voice.

When he was almost to the room, he heard the girl's voice cry out, "O Trunks yes, yes, yes!"

Trunks? His curiosity got the best of him and he entered the room.

What he witnessed made his face heat up and turn fiery red. But he was in so much shock he couldn't move.

This room was large as well, used mainly for office work, but apparently it was being used as a bedroom.

There, on the office desk was a man and a woman, with their clothes half-hazardly on, in what probably was an impatient attempt to get pleasure.

Probably the most shocking aspect was that the man that was on top of the woman looked just like him!

All Trunks could do was to yell in complete shock, "WHAT?!"

When hearing someone's voice both people immediately ceased their activity and fell on the floor.

Both tried desperately to cover themselves up with the scattered clothes.

The one that looked like him yelled, "What the fuck do you think you're do—"

Then the half naked man stood and stared at the twin figure before him. He shook his head and did a double take. Was he seeing things, or was this guy an exact copy of him?

He looked like a clone except his hair was longer and pulled back in a pony tail. He wore a black tank top with a short blue Capsule Corp. jacket, black pants with strange orange boots, and carried a sword around his chest. He also seemed more sculpted than he was but he at once shook that idea out.

Trunks looked at the woman, and she too stood and stared, not believing her eyes.

She had a pretty face, but seemed naive and young.

She pressed her shirt to her chest with the first intention of covering herself, but now it was clutched in her hand to stop herself from fainting.

She stared at him with deep dark eyes that looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place where.

Her sleek black hair went to her shoulders, and he could tell that by the muscles on her body she was a fighter.

The young man with her asked, "Who are you?"

Mirai Trunks replied, "I'm Trunks, who are you?"

Well that's the end of this chapter. I don't own DBZ. And this is also my first fic, so please have mercy.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. thanks for reading! sorry i haven't updated in a while. sorry if there are any plot holes, this story is still going through my mind. This "she" character still doesn't have a name, but i will reveal it later. As for chapter 3, there is a TP pairing as well as GB, so i hope that clears up any confusion. thanks everyone! enjoy.

Chapter 4: Arriving

_She could feel the power running in her veins, see the people dying before her. _

_She was a monster. _

_There were innocent people wailing in pain, screaming at the sight of her. It was she who was causing them pain. _

_**She** was the murderer. _

_Thousands of people were dying at her hand. _

_She looked closely at their faces and it was…her own people. _

_They were faces she had seen before, faces of her friends, family…all dead because of her. _

_She screamed in her mind to stop, but she wouldn't stop, she couldn't. _

_She kept on killing, seeing her home planet of Hevinia torn to pieces by her power. _

_She had no control of herself._

_In her heart she was screaming and crying for it to stop, but her body wouldn't listen. _

_Then she saw him; a man wielding a powerful sword. _

_She couldn't see his face as he drew near her. _

_She tried killing him, but he was not harmed. _

_He then thrusted the sword into her heart to slay the monster that she had become. _

_She looked down at her bleeding chest and smiled._

_----------- _

With a gasp she shot up from her sleep. It was that dream again.

She could feel her heart beating so she knew she was not dead.

Such an awful dream.

A tear rolled down her face as she remembered her home planet. It was gone.

But she wasn't the one who destroyed it.

Was this dream only a cause from her guilt?

She looked around and remembered she was still in the scouter pod. Leaning back she sighed. She closed her eyes to stop her head from spinning and she began to think.

_This dream has been haunting me for three days. What does it mean?_

Opening her eyes she came to grips with where she was and her situation.

"I have to eat, my mind's playing tricks on me."

She knew she had to eat something soon.

Looking down at her hands she was reminded of her restraints, for she was still a prisoner.

"I have got to get myself out of these."

She tried for the millionth time to free herself, but again with no use.

She could feel the flesh on her hands tearing from the constant attempts to get free. The metal was cold and unmerciful.

Looking at the window her heart jumped for she saw hope. It was a planet. A beautiful lush green and blue planet.

"That must be Chikyuu!"

Finally it was here, the chance for freedom.

Hopefully the people on this planet weren't hostile.

As she grew nearer to the planet she heard the computer speak once more, "Now arriving to Chikyuu, please prepare for landing."

How was she going to perpare for landing? She couldn't use her hands to buckle herself in. O boy, it was going to be a rough landing.

Approaching the planet the pod began to shake and heat up, and outside she could see flames.

She was not frightened for she heard about this before.

She was sure the pod could handle entering the atmosphere, it was the landing that scared her.

The pod started plummeting at an amazing speed and the ground seemed to move closer and closer. Until…BANG!

Her ears were ringing, and her eyes closed thinking that would somehow help the impact.

She shook her head and opened her eyes and could only see dirt oustide the pod.

"Sheesh I thought they would make these with better landing capabilities." She kicked the door open and stepped out of the pod.

She didn't realize how bad of shape she was in until she stood up, and felt a sharp pain run down her back.

She felt so weak, from the lack of sleep and the lack of medical care. Her body was in bad shape.

Cracking her neck and shaking the pains out she exclaimed "Whoo, souter pods are NOT the way to travel!"

She saw that the pod had made a significant crater in the ground so she used some of her remaining energy to fly out of the hole.

She looked around and she seemed to be in some sort of dry land, or desert. No one could be seen.

"Hmmm...where are all the people?"

Then, not too far out she spotted what seemed to her some sort of kingdom or city.

"I'm sure I will find some sort of civilization there."

There might be someone there who can help her.

She sighed, "Well, I guess I better start flying."

To Be Continued...


End file.
